


You Won’t Have to Miss Me Again

by quartermile



Series: homecoming [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Homecoming, I just love the idea of Wade as Steve and Bucky's son, Kid Fic, M/M, Soldier Homecoming, Surprise Homecoming, Wade is Stucky spawn, he certainly gets the personality of his Uncle Tony, idek about these tags, kid Wade, soldier!bucky, stay at home dad!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartermile/pseuds/quartermile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky surprise Wade with his daddy's homecoming. (I’m a sucker for surprise homecomings.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Won’t Have to Miss Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> As you guys can probably see, I’ve started a series so there will be a place where you can find all of my homecoming stories. It probably won’t be regularly updated because these are just stand-alones that randomly come to me and I doubt any of them will be related but hey! Who doesn’t love a good home coming?!

Steve waits until after Wade is in bed before turning care over to Clint for babysitting duty. He creeps into his son’s bedroom and kisses the six year old’s forehead before leaving for the airport, heart racing in excitement. 

It’s been nearly nine months since he’s seen his husband. Bucky’s been deployed to Afghanistan for exactly eight months, two weeks, and six days. 

But not any longer. 

Wade doesn’t know his daddy is back in the US yet. He doesn’t even know he’s coming home this month. All they’d told him was that he’d be home by Christmas – not a lie because Bucky’s original return date had been November.

They’d just elected to not tell him exactly when so he could be surprised.

Steve is so excited he can hardly stand it as he waits in the airport for the arrival of the love of his life.

It’s fifteen minutes after the arrival of the plane is announced on the board when Steve spots the digital camouflage of Bucky’s uniform through the throngs of people. He bounces on the balls of his feet as he waits for his husband to descend the escalator.

Bucky’s halfway down when he spots Steve, face lighting up into the bright smile that makes Steve’s heart flutter. As soon as he steps off, he drops his bag off of his shoulder and within two steps, he has a big mass of Steve in his arms. 

“Bucky!” He exclaims happily, throwing his arms around his neck and holding on for the ride as Bucky twirls them as they share a Welcome Home kiss.

They must make quite the spectacle, two massive Adonis’ – as they’d say about each other – of men, clinging to one another in an airport terminal, twirling in circles and making out. 

“Hey baby,” Bucky whispers when they finally break for air. Steve can see in his face how tired he is from traveling. His poor baby. He just wants to take him home and take care of him, which he happily voices aloud, “I can’t think of anything that sounds better, Stevie.”

They’re somewhat silent as they head out to the car, both trying to keep a reign on the emotions threatening to spill over. But once they’re in the car, they’re leaning over the console, kissing as if their lives depended on it; tongues meshed together, delving, tasting, as tears rolls down both of their cheeks, the salty drops mingling together.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Bucky whispers, pulling back for breath and pressing his forehead against Steve’s, “It’s been so hard being away from you two. How are you? How’s our little boy?”

Steve laugh is watery as he wipes at his eyes, “You just Skyped us this morning, Buck,” he teases, “We’re fine. I’m just so glad you’re home. Wade still tells you goodnight every night when he goes to bed. He misses you so much.”

“I miss him, too,” Bucky replies, leaning over the console and resting his head on Steve’s shoulder, “You two are all I think about.”

“I worry about you all the time,” Steve replies, leaning his head against Bucky’s for a moment, just soaking up his presence before they drive home, “Every time I see something on the news, I just feel sick until I hear from you again.”

“I’m sorry, Sweetheart,” Bucky whispers, turning his head to kiss Steve’s temple.

“Let’s get you home, Buck. You need to sleep, and I need to sleep knowing you’re home safe beside me,” he smiles, turning the key to start the car with one more kiss.

Clint is dozing on the couch when they make it home and he jolts awake when Steve shuts the door behind him.

“Wake up Sleeping Beauty, you’re supposed to be on duty,” Bucky grins at his own rhyme as he knocks his knee against Clint’s hanging off of the couch. He rolls his eyes when he sees Dog Cops on the tv, turned down low enough not to wake Wade, though there’s no way Clint can hear it even with his hearing aids. Bucky only can hear it because he’s trained to enemy approach, and child cries from the next room, but that’s neither here nor there.

“Hey Serg,” Clint mumbles sleepily, stretching and standing up, pulling Bucky into a hug. He salutes him when he pulls away, “Welcome home.”

“Thanks man,” Bucky replies, clapping a hand to Clint’s shoulder and saluting him back. Tough soldier or not, it always gets him a little choked up to see his friends treating him like a hero.

“Thank you for watching Wade for us, Clint,” Steve says, bright smile on his face despite the late hour. His Bucky’s home. That’s all that matters right now.

“Oh, he got into so much trouble. I can’t believe you guys ask me to watch such a rambunctious child,” Clint teases since they all know he’d slept soundly the whole time, “Goodnight guys. Don’t stay up too late having welcome back sex.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes when Clint winks at them, “Unfortunately, I’m too tired right now for that. That’ll be reserved for when I’ve had a shower and I don’t have to worry about Steve being too loud and waking Wade and ruining the surprise for morning.”

Steve makes an indignant noise and slaps at Bucky’s arm, Clint making a face, “Too much information, guys! Seriously!” He says dramatically, shutting the front door behind him after tossing a wave and grossed out face over his shoulder.

Steve hurries to the door and opens it, calling after Clint, “Don’t listen to Bucky! He’s just as much of a screamer as I am!”

They both laugh at Clint’s exclamation that he’s going to get rid of his hearing aids forever.

-=-

Bucky’s eyes fly open as soon as he hears the click of the bedroom door opening. He stays still though, buried up to his eyes under the fluffy duvet. Wade won’t notice him unless he really pays attention and he probably won’t, having become accustomed to the other side of the bed being empty. That thought tugs at his heartstrings, but he tables it for later when he’s not waiting to surprise his son. 

Small feet pad across the floor to the bed. Bucky can’t see Wade over his husband’s massive shoulders but he feels the bed dip with the slight weight of the six year old as he leans against the mattress.

“Papa,” the small voice whispers. Steve doesn’t move, being a bit of a deeper sleeper than Bucky is. Tiny hands move into Bucky’s view as Wade places his hands on Steve’s cheeks, leaning into Bucky’s light of sight. He gets a little choked up seeing his son up close after nine months but he holds it in, trying to not also let out a giggle at Wade’s gentleness for his sleeping father.

“Papa!” he shouts, going from zero to sixty. 

“Naagh!” Steve exclaims, jerking awake with a start, blinking his eyes open, almost having to cross them to see his son, who’d gotten extremely close to his face.

“Morning Papa,” Wade grins, gap-toothed smile lighting the room better than the morning sun.

“Hey bud,” he replies, helping the boy on the bed, grunting when he plops himself directly on his stomach. 

“I’m hun-gah-ry!,” Wade enunciates, reaching up to push a piece of his floppy hair out of the way, “I want Mickey Mouse waffles!”

“Mickey Mouse waffles?” Steve asks with far more enthusiasm than someone should have early in the morning, “But we just had those yesterday!”

“So!” Wade says, bouncing on his belly, making Steve grunt, “Come on!”

Steve grabs the little boy’s waist, lifting him into the air as grinning as he giggles, “But wait! Don’t you want to talk to Daddy?”

Wade gasps and kicks his feet as if trying to run toward the desk to grab the laptop, “On ‘Kype?” he asks enthusiastically.

“Nope,” Steve says, lowering him so he can touch their noses together, grinning widely, “I’ve got something even better!”

Wade’s eyes widen in excitement, “What is it!!”

Bucky throws the covers off of his face then, grinning widely, “Hey li’l man!”

Wade jerks his head over so his eyes can follow the movement, and it takes a second for his still sleepy mind to catch up to what he’s seeing.

His face crumbles at the same time the tears start coming, launching himself at Bucky, “Daddy!” he exclaims, tiny arms a vice grip around Bucky’s neck as he sits up, catching the boy in his arms and hugging him tight to his chest.

“Hey Sweetheart,” Bucky whispers, pressing his face into his son’s hair, inhaling the comforting scent of his no-tears shampoo. 

“I missed you,” Wade stutters, coughing once on the sob catching in his throat. Bucky can feel his tears on his shoulder and his own eyes prickle and burn as they fill. Steve sniffles beside them and Bucky feels him place his hand on his knee, squeezing gently.

“I missed you too, baby boy,” Bucky tells him, rubbing a hand through his hair then down his back as he hugs his son tightly, “I’m so glad to be home to my brave boys.”

“You’re the brave one, Buck,” Steve whispers.

“Yeah,” Wade sniffles as he pulls back, face red from crying as he nods, hiccupping, “You’re a hero, Daddy.”

And shit, that makes Bucky’s eyes overflow and he pulls Wade back into his chest so he can hug him tight. He leans them both over into Steve’s side, feeling instant comfort when Steve wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“Daddy says you ‘portant so we gotta share you. But I miss you,” Wade says, hiccupping again and rubbing his eyes with his fists.

“I miss you too, Wadey, but guess what?”

“What?” he asks.

“You won’t have to miss me again. I’m staying this time,” Bucky tells him.

Wade lights up with excitement, making Bucky grunt this time as he bounces on his stomach, “Really? No more big trips?”

“No more big trips, buddy. I’m home for good now. I served my time,” Bucky says, leaning forward and kissing his son’s forehead.

“That makes it sound like you were in prison,” Steve laughs.

“Don’t say that, then he’ll want to know what-”

“Papa, what’s prison?” the six year old asks, to the groans of both his parents.

“Something you better never see the inside of,” Steve clears his throat to Bucky's snickering, “Waffles? Waffles.”


End file.
